the E c h e l o n s
by Bellanova Skies
Summary: When both the human and vampire worlds begin to sink into chaos, its up to two rivals to end it all. But what happens when something between them begins to bloom? Do they fight it, or let destiny run its course? Z X K. Rated for later chapters.
1. Apocalypse

_Warning_: This fanfic deals with Yaoi content, in other words male/male relationships. Torture, BDSM and some rape scenes will also make a few cameos later on. Violence, gore, language… the whole nine yards. If such a thing disturbs you, then do not wander any further.

_Disclaimer_: Vampire Knight does not, by any means, belong to me. This all belongs to the beautiful mind of Matsuri Hino. If it actually belonged to me… I would have probably killed off Yuuki and let Zero and Kaname live happily ever after… _*Hides under a rock.*_

_Summary: _When both the vampire and human world begin to fade into chaos, it's up to two hated rivals to put an end to it. But what happens when something unknown begins to bloom between them? Should they embrace it and let destiny run its course? Or stand up and fight to the very end?

_A/N: _Hi, hi! Okay, first major fanfic! So here's a little something you should know. Remember the last piece I posted? The one under the name of _'Priceless'_? Well, this is the full story. Finally finished editing the prologue and such, and thank goodness for that. I procrastinate a little _too _much… heh. Chapter came out a bit short, but I think beginnings are the hardest thing when it comes to writing. Anyways, although the main pairing is Zero X Kaname, I will be adding a few more along the way. I'm not very fond of adding Original Characters into my fics, but this was definitely a must; so yeah. Hope it isn't too boring… but I never like what I write for some reason, don't know why, just blame my low self-esteem. LOL!

_Song_: Probably the most important thing! The fanfic actually made me wage a war as to which song to pick. It was between The Fantasy and Echelon, both by 30 Seconds to Mars since both songs contributed grandly to my muse. Kind of obvious who won. ^.^

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

t h e E c h e l o n s

By: LeVampireChevalier

**~ Chapter 1: Apocalypse ~**

It was so very quiet. Not even the rain that splattered against the glass windows of the classroom made any kind of sound. The very atmosphere was lowered to a physical chill, their breaths coming out in small puffs. A low kind of muttering was finally beginning to break the prolonged, uncomfortable silence. The Night Cass stood scattered across the large room, exchanging weary glances and silent conversations. No one had paid attention to that night's lesson, they never did. Not for the past year at least. Slowly but surely the vampire students began to abandon the infamous Cross Academy, their families terrified of what awaited for them in the outside world. It was better to have them at home, in order to keep a close eye on them than to send them away and not hear from them in weeks. If it were any other time, it was perfectly fine for they all knew that their children were safe, but not any more.

Although their race was indestructible and surreally powerful, that did no help in putting their minds at rest. They knew that somewhere in the near distance an elite group of _human _vampire hunters were gathering to take back what was wrongfully taken from them. Their freedom.

The Council of Elders had led an all-out, worldwide rebellion against the human race. After months of meticulous planning, they had gathered their very own army of lower ranked vampires and trained them in their most primal of instincts, to kill. Of course, this did not go unnoticed. But sadly enough, the word of one single pureblood was nothing to stop the will of dozens of other pureblooded and noble ranked bloodsuckers.

Kuran Kaname sat by the large window of the classroom, starring aimlessly at the endless, stormy night. It was dead obvious that his troubled aura was the one affecting the atmosphere around them, but there was nothing they could do other than let him be. The whole situation had sent him into an unnatural depression, though he allowed no one to see it. It only served him as a wake up call, to show him that he wasn't as powerful as he thought he was.

"Onii-sama?" The soft voice called him from his dazed state and he turned his head, searching for his lovely sibling.

"Yuuki…"

"What's the matter? You seem a bit… _down_." Kaname regarded the girl with tenderness in his eyes, trying his hardest to put a smile on his beautiful features. Yuuki's long hair cascaded all the way down to her waist, her auburn eyes tipping towards crimson. He couldn't look at her without noticing the terrible pang of guilt that kicked in his gut.

When the so called rebellion broke out, the Dorm Head had momentarily been blinded by panic and delivered that fateful bite that awoke Yuuki to her true self. It was just another factor to add to his depleting state of mind. It was his fault he had brought his precious princess into this blood drenched war. Still, her impeccable radiance shinned through that suddenly horrifying darkness that had become his world. Puzzling was the only word to describe it, how she could always smile in the worst of situations. Even how she paraded around with her well put Night Class uniform amazed him. But it wasn't the same. It would never be how it used to be.

"It's alright, Yuuki. I'm just thinking…" Kaname said almost wistfully, his thin fingers automatically flipping the page of a book that rested forgotten upon his lap.

"About?" Yuuki asked as she sat on the floor by her brother's feet, resting against his legs like a child waiting for a story. Some things never did change; her immense curiosity was one of them.

"Nothing you should worry about, princess." He said sweetly, his burgundy eyes gleaming softly with the reflection of the lucid moon. Yuuki looked up at him with doubt but otherwise remained silent.

The rest of the students remained in place, some scribbling down in their notebooks, others starring blankly at the darkened walls. Everyone's attention snapped towards the pureblood when a loud sigh escaped him. Even Yuuki was startled at the sudden outburst. From the desk nearest to them, a familiar blonde quickly got to his feet but Kaname gestured him to not make a fuss. "Kaname-sama?"

"Calm yourself, Aidou. I'll be retiring to my room is all." The blonde quickly took his seat with an audible _'huff'_. Tensions were running high, and those who were still loyal to the Kuran heir remained in the academy. All of them, for the exception of Takuma Ichijou.

Old Asato had requested for his grandson to not attend the academy for it was too '_dangerous'_. Kaname had only scoffed at the thought. Dangerous? The Council was the one full of treacherous vipers. But, perhaps old Ichijou was right. Kaname no longer had the power to protect those around him. Not when the entire vampire world was against him, including the very few purebloods that still roamed the earth. _How useless._

The rest of the students watched as the pureblood rose to his feet, and leaving his book behind, headed for the classroom door. Yuuki watched him go from her place on the floor, subconsciously twisting a strand of her hair, worried sick about her older brother. It was so unlike him, to be so disturbed. He no longer smiled the way he used to; that charming glow had faded into a never-ending gloominess. They had all tried everything; Akatsuki, Aidou, Ruka… but nothing was ever enough. Kaname was simply lost within his despair.

The darkened halls held no paranoia for him. Just shadows and tormenting thoughts. He had failed. He had failed in keeping his parent's legacy alive. To bring that elusive peace between humans and vampires to life. His word ignored and forgotten, useless against the Council, useless against the world. It was so terrifying, to just stand by and watch his race massacre and drain everything with a beating heart. _To watch the Day Class students… _Kaname shook his head, begging to forget that soul-shattering experience.

They had complete control of everything. From the economic system, to food supply. It was preposterous. Every single branch in the government, the security systems, everything that humans needed to survive in society and the world was now under the control of the vampire race. Mortals were now food. Slaves. The world had reverted into it's old century state; where you either had a master or faced death. A place where you had to ask permission to speak, to eat and even breathe.

But there was still hope. As useless as it seemed to be. A small group of humans still lurked in the shadows, the vampire hunters. Waiting for the correct moment to strike… but their numbers were low. They could never take down the legions that were being created. Former-human vampires, Level Ds and Level Es.

Kaname shut his eyes the moment he stepped outside and headed for the Moon Dorms; the cold breeze cutting into his warm skin. Somewhere in the distance a battle was being held, though slaughter was more of a correct term. The very air smelt so much of blood it was almost nauseating. Turning his face skyward, the male took in the unrealistic atmosphere above him. Daytime was basked in an eerie, orange glow, where not even vampiric eyes could see clearly. Nighttime was another world entirely. The moon shone red, be it crescent or full. When the heavens used to shield themselves with their dark cloaks and brilliant stars, they now were a deep crimson.

Everything had stumbled into a post-apocalyptic era. The supernatural had become natural; the unreal had become frighteningly real. There was no possible way to understand how the sky had changed for it was impossible that any being, no matter how powerful they were, could do such a thing. No magic was capable of that. But, of what use was it? Finding the reason for the change of pigment was useless.

The brunette halted when the scent of blood reached him again, but this time it was too strong to ignore. The bittersweet smell danced around him, enveloping his senses and making his fangs throb lightly. It wasn't human, that much he knew, but the aura that accompanied it wasn't as powerful as to be posed as a threat. It was a presence he knew well.

Kiryuu Zero stumbled forth awkwardly from the thick cover of trees, drenched in blood. He limped forward, his left hand gripping his side strongly, the Bloody Rose clenched in his right one. The hem of his dark coat was torn, his cheek scratched. The pureblood wasn't exactly the one the thing he wanted to see when he got back, but it was just his luck to be greeted by him. With a scoff, Zero limped by him, the bit of blood he had left boiling with hatred.

The war had clearly marked the borderline between them, turning them from rivals to downright enemies. Even if Kaname had not participated in the global decision to enslave and/or slaughter all of human kind, he was still a vampire. And a pureblood at that. Hunter versus vampire. It was how it was supposed to be. To top it all off, the blasted leader had turned Yuuki into a leech. Try as he may, Kaname could never justify what he had done to the girl. Zero never truly bough the whole 'being siblings' excuse. He saw it more like a safety policy, that Yuuki would be _his _no matter what the outcome of the situation was.

"Kiryuu-kun…" The hunter stopped for a moment, slightly turning his head towards the vampire in his immaculate white uniform but didn't speak. He would no longer direct a single word towards the arrogant young man unless it was truly necessary. Kaname remained in silence for a while longer, tiptoeing through their barely existing line of communication. "How injured are you? You should visit the infirmary-"

"I'm fine." Zero spat, cutting him off roughly. The gun rattled in his hand, telling the pureblood that the hunter was far from being fine. He did nothing but watch as the silver-haired male collapsed to his knees, gasping and coughing roughly as he spat up everything that had been in his stomach in the past few hours. Glazed silver-lilac eyes tinged crimson as he gripped his head, fighting back the urge to just kick and scream. He sensed Kaname approach him but he shot him a deadly glare. "Get away from me!"

Kaname halted his advance immediately, not wanting to invade the hunter's space. "You need help." Zero only replied with a sarcastic laugh, struggling to his feet once more. Oh, like he was about to accept help from a _pureblood_. That was hilarious. Picking up the Bloody Rose, he slipped it in to his shoulder holster and continued to limp back to his room.

He needed no help. He had grown up and faced the horrors of this world without help, what made them think he needed it now? Okay… so maybe Yuuki was always there for him, tending to his invisible wounds and calming his battered mind. But that was gone now, too. Thanks to Kuran. Growling under his breath, Zero spat on the ground at thinking the name.

The hunter was somewhat satisfied that Kaname was suffering what he was suffering in silence. He deserved every bit of it. His own little game had backfired and delved the world into chaos. But he still couldn't help feeling a bit of compassion every time he saw pain in his eyes… Perhaps the weight of the world was too heavy, even for the famous vampire prince…

Burgundy eyes watched the hunter as he disappeared towards the Sun Dorms, jaded and troubled. If only Kiryuu could understand that they both weren't as different as the hunter though them to be. Shaking his head a bit the dark locks fell over his eyes, shielding them from the unbearable brightness as he continued his path towards the Moon Dorms.


	2. Jaded

A/N: And finally updated! I know this chapter is a bit slow, like the one before it, but the information in it is ultimately essential. Just building a bit of background to further enhance your knowledge of the current global and emotional situation our beloved vampires are in. ^.^' Hopefully things will begin to pick up pace quickly, but with college, work and overall stress my brain is practically… _dead_.And~ I would like to thank all those who pointed out my little blooper on the whole status thing. I could have sworn I had clicked on the whole 'In-Progress' thing... oh well. Thanks very much.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

**~ C H A P T E R 2 - J A D E D ~**

His eyelids felt too heavy to be kept open any longer. Exhausted was way too much of an understatement at that very moment as he threw himself carelessly on the bed, the springs squeaking loudly on impact. Zero had somewhat managed to drag himself up to his room, leaving quite a healthy trail of blood behind. It was a darn good thing no one was hunting him down, or at least, not yet. That he knew of, anyway. His energy and stamina, both vampire and hunter, were completely depleted and he found himself too damn tired to even sleep. Not to mention the fact that he was starving.

Everyday life had become a burden to the young man. Every single morning he would wake up and get summoned by the Headmaster, given a mission directly from the Hunter's Association, and shipped out to nearby villages to hunt down some of those monsters; two, three and sometimes even four hour drives to his destination. Being a hunter was in his blood, he knew and accepted that, and a few years ago he would have given up his right arm in exchange for acceptance in the hunters' society. But this was just beyond ridiculous. Day, after day, after day; nonstop. Then he would get back to the academy, all banged up wondering if he'd be better off as a slave.

There no longer was such thing as a Day Class, which gave him the countless spare time he needed in order to do his work. _The Day Class… _Zero shivered at the memory and immediately shoved it away from his mind as he rolled on to his side, wincing slightly when he forgot about the deep scrape below his ribcage. He wanted, no, _needed _sleep and urgently. If only for a few hours he wanted to drift away from that forsaken world. It was just so unbearable. The loneliness was umpteenth more times terrible that he ever thought it would be.

There was absolutely no one in the building besides him. He could have retreated to his own room in the Headmaster's home, but Zero wasn't about to take Cross moping around all the time. Especially when his little Yuuki was no longer there. _Gone… _The hunter gritted his teeth at this. Bad enough that the petite prefect had actually become one of them, now she also lived with her so called brother. Why the hell did she have to share a room with Kaname?!

Siblings, that was all. Zero needn't worry as to what other things might have been going on between them behind closed doors. The fact that they were both purebloods actually perturbed him; they mostly relied on interbreeding, didn't they? That got a loud growl out of him. He couldn't. There was no way he could imagine Yuuki giving in to Kaname's charms without getting sick. The hunter was everything but stupid. The look in those burgundy eyes was far from being brotherly. The thought of seeing Yuuki in Kaname's arms, caressing him, loving him, _touching _him… was enough to make him seethe with blind rage.

He didn't deserve her; neither of them did. But she was a pureblood now, which made him think vaguely if it was correct for him to have the same feelings. They were blood enemies after all. It was his job to hunt them down, yet he didn't do it. Perhaps, most troubling of all was that he no longer had any excuse as to why he didn't finish the remaining vampires off. Cross Academy no longer had that delicate balance of both species. That idealistic dream was shattered long ago so he really had nothing to attach him to that delicate treaty. It was a dog eat dog world now.

Lilac eyes scanned the deserted room for something that not even he knew what it was. Releasing a soft sigh, he shut his eyes again, hoping to get some sleep. Zero wanted to dream again, to dream of what was impossible. Such a thing was nothing more than a preposterous trifle, but it was something most people took for granted. He wanted to dream of times before the war; when he and Yuuki patrolled the academy's grounds together, when he and Kuran were nothing but, somewhat, childish rivals. Zero wanted to dream of the time when he sunk his fangs into that tender skin, drinking in that exquisite blood he had grown addicted to. Of lathering that warm skin and tracing the pulsing vein with the tip of his tongue… and Kaname softly gasping into his ear as he did so.

Fluttering his eyes open, Zero sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. Not exactly were he wanted to drive his thoughts at. Kuran's face was the last thing he would want to see in his mind, and yet, the pureblood was a frequent visitor to his dreams. He wanted to hate him, but he couldn't bring himself to think such a thing whenever he laid eyes on that charming smile and tender eyes. "Kiryuu-kun?"

Those words were not well completed when the hunter was already on his feet, his gun aiming at absolutely nothing. Besides him, there was no one else in the room. But he knew that he had not yet fallen to that state of madness; the voice had to have had come from somewhere. And he was right; a soft knock on the door confirmed that, along with that familiar and disturbed aura. "What? So now you found a new hobby in stalking me?"

The door creaked open, revealing a pair of deep crimson irises lightly covered by dark tresses. Kaname pushed the door open slowly, peaking into the room but not stepping inside just yet, not while Zero was still aiming at him. "I simply wanted to know how you were doing. You were quite injured earlier." The pureblood confirmed this when his eyes met the red stains on the white shirt, a clear demonstration of how badly dressed the wound was.

"I'll survive. Now get out." Neither of them budged for a moment, causing the hunter to roll his eyes in frustration. "Didn't you hear me?" Kaname paid him no heed; instead he stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Kuran, don't come any closer or I swear I'll shoot!" Zero snapped, nearly viciously, as he cocked the Bloody Rose. The Dorm Head only looked to his side as if searching for something.

"You aren't merciful enough to pull the trigger, Kiryuu-kun. Would you please put the weapon down?" He pointed out indifferently as he sauntered into the hunter's bathroom and stepped out again with a small box in his hands. "Have a seat." A thin, silver eyebrow was lifted in defiance at the order. "Please?"

Zero sat on the ledge of the bed with a huff, averting his eyes to the farthest wall, clearly pissed off at the vampire before him. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I simply wish to tend to your wounds is all." Kaname replied bluntly, swiftly undoing the buttons of the thin shirt. Zero's jaw nearly hit the floor at the sudden invasion of personal space and slapped the pureblood's hands away. "Huh?"

"Get away from me!"

"Zero, I was only going to…-"

"I said to get the hell away from me!"

"_Zero_!" The hunter seized all trashing when he raised his voice, stunned at hearing the anger that so clearly reflected in it. Kaname had grabbed his forearms and held him in place; his burgundy eyes staring emptily into lilac ones. "Calm yourself. I am not going to hurt you." Zero truly felt like snorting at this. _A pureblooded vampire that wished him no harm? That was a joke._

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. Get out of my face, Kuran!" Kaname's hand twitched as he fought the urge to slap him. He had lost many things in those past hellish months, and he wasn't about to surrender one of the last things he had left, his self-control. He would prove himself to be the better man and not succumb to his violent impulses like _some _people did.

Falling to his knees, Kaname took long intakes of breath and released them slowly, trying to still his raging blood. Zero too inhaled sharply at the fluent movement and also by seeing the older male kneel between his legs in such a submissive manner with even his head bowed. There were so many different types of aches in his body that he couldn't even pinpoint half of them. Kaname had held them in for too long, and now he needed something to take it out on. No, it wasn't anger or hatred. The hunter had nothing to do with his twisted fate, so he really had no reason to hold a grudge against him.

Swallowing deeply at the soulful, desperate look on the pureblood's face made him terribly sick. There was no longer anything left of the proud creature. The coolness and smugness was absent; replaced by such foreign expressions that Zero would have never thought in a million years he would see so clearly painted on those ethereal features. Kaname, ever reluctant to Zero's wishes, reached for the small white box and swiftly finished with the last buttons of the stained shirt.

He raised his hand to halt Zero from the verbal lashing he was about to start and turned the full power of his soul-deep and anguished eyes towards him. "I just wish to tend to your wounds." Hollowness ghosted through the pureblood's voice as he repeated his intention a bit more clearly, in case the hunter didn't catch it the first time around.

"Give me a reason to trust you." The words were low, but laced with a thick layer of ice. Zero had no intention to let his guard down just because he was told to, no matter how desperate and shattered the other male looked or how much he begged.

Kaname's eyes fluttered a bit but never broke contact with Zero's lilac ones as he searched the deepest recesses of his mind for an answer, but could muster none. To put it quite frankly, the pureblood had no idea as to why he had come all this way. To leave the warmth and comfort of his room in order to check up on an ungrateful little runt that did nothing more than make his life more impossible than it already was. But there was that little voice in his mind that kept asking over and over if the silver-haired hunter was alright… "I am aware that there _is _no reason for you to trust me, Kiryuu-kun. Then again, I'm not asking for your trust, am I?"

Well, he had a point. Hesitantly, Zero shrugged off the shirt and remained stock-still as he watched Kaname's nimble fingers pick at the blood-drenched bandages. The next prolonged moments were spent in a heavy and awkward silence, with Zero trying his best to pay no attention to the male at his feet, and Kaname trying his best to mend the deep wounds with as little pain as possible. But something seemed to have had caught his eye. It had been nearly an hour since he had bumped into the hunter, but the wounds were still fresh. With both hunter and vampire blood coursing through his veins, his healing rate should have been quick and easy; however, fresh blood was still oozing from the cut. He could only vaguely wonder what had happened during those few hours.

Shifting uncomfortably, Zero winced lightly when he felt something warm press against his side, followed by a blissful numbing of pain. His muscles unclenched a fragment of an inch when the wonderful anesthesia ran across his bloodstream, calming his heightened senses and easing the weariness in his eyes; that is, until he found out from where it was coming from.

Kaname rested a hand on Zero's hip for balance as he lavished the wounds thoroughly, his tongue lashing out and gently caressing the lightly charred skin. The sweet, coppery taste lingered pleasantly in his taste buds, coaxing his tongue and sending a strange array of signals throughout his being. It was surprising that Zero actually tasted quite… _good_. In fact, his taste was incredibly delicious.

It had been a long time since he had last taken a whiff of actual blood; forced to survive on diluted blood tablets. Kaname had honestly forgotten the sweet taste of the pure nectar, especially directly from the source. As exquisite as the finest of aged wine, as intoxicating as any type of liquor. It was causing havoc in his unstable senses. Zero tried to control his limbs, to push him away but to no avail. Every time the cool lips caressed any place on his heated skin, his mind drifted farther and farther away.

It filled Kaname's gut with warmth, to know that he was somehow needed. That he could do someone a favor and actually be helpful. In some strange, disturbing way, he was desperately trying to win someone's, not affection, but gratitude. Buried deep in his subconscious he held a small, barely microscopic, spot that somehow drifted to thoughts of the hunter. After many years of thoughtful nights, he understood that Zero wasn't all that different from him. Kaname held dear that awkward acquaintanceship that had begun to bloom, almost a friendship… if being able to talk without having a gun aimed at you counted as anything. Those were truly pleasant times, the type that Kaname liked to remember when the outside world was unaware.

Caught up in his rampant thoughts, the pureblood extended his path across the smooth, creamy skin. His lips glided across the hem of the hunter's pants, nipping and caressing the expanse of Zero's abs, drinking in even more of the delectable taste. The flesh beneath his slightly parted lips quivered, breath and heartbeat increasing at the unexpected ministrations that seemed to no ever end… until Kaname made a somewhat _amusing _discovery. Dipping his tongue smoothly in Zero's navel, the hunter shivered, proving that he was, in fact, ticklish. However, that seemed to have snapped him back to the harsh reality.

The stinging sensation came far too quickly, not allowing him to react in time to step out of the way. Kaname felt the cold rush of humiliation that settled over him, from both his actions and getting slapped by a hunter. If it were any other time, he would have felt enraged by the insolent boy's actions, very near ripping his head off quite literally. And yet he simply remained on his knees, his head tilted slightly to the side. The angry, red welts faded almost instantly, along with the strange, almost thrilled feeling that had set in Kaname's stomach.

Zero flinched the same instant he had retaliated and now remained bolted to his spot. He waited for the pureblood to lash back, or reprimand him in some sort of fashion, but nothing came. Kaname's dark eyes glared blankly at a spot on the floor, visibly attempting to settle his nerves, but the true reason why went unnoticed by the hunter. The silence that befell them was even more unsettling than the previous course of their actions. Kaname might have been a master at controlling his actions under the toughest of circumstances, but this was just playing ridiculous. Who landed a blow on a pureblood and lived to tell the tale? No one did. And this certain pureblood was most definitely not a pushover.

Both males searched for something to say, anything in order to break the unsettling awkwardness of the moment; but it was an impossible task to fulfill. Kaname was feeling too deeply ashamed of himself to even react, and Zero was still apparently stunned by his own reaction a moment ago. Seconds seemed to have had stretched into infinite hours before the pureblood finally caught up with himself, carefully slipping his mask back into place. Deep burgundy eyes hardened; graceful lips twisted into a frown. Even his aura paled, making it difficult to decipher exactly what was going through his mind.

As if nothing took place, Kaname rose ever so elegantly to his feet, adjusting his uniform's tie, just to have something to do while those torturous moments continued to make themselves everlasting. Lilac eyes were well hidden behind silver hair as Zero looked down fixedly at his lap. There was no force on earth that would have made him look up at the pureblood. Finally deciding that something needed to be done, that they just couldn't keep lingering on in midair waiting for _something _to happen, Zero too stood up and walked tersely towards the door.

Kaname heard the hinges whine when the hunter opened the door but didn't move from his spot. "Yuuki should be waiting for you." The whispered words sounded strangely out of place and were clearly a dismissal.

Light footsteps reached his ears as the pureblood exited the room without a word; Zero's face hidden away behind his short hair. He didn't have to put up with this. He had not invited the infuriating brunette to join him, so he had all the right to kick him out of his room, right? Kaname had crossed a serious line of personal space, so he pretty much got what he deserved. Then why did he feel so terrible? Making sure he slammed the door nice and hard, he rested his bare back against it, sliding down and releasing a loud sigh.

He grimaced as he pressed his fingers to the healed wounds; the delicate feel of gentle lips still lingered there, mocking him incessantly. Heat pooled in his cheeks at the thought and he quickly made his way into the bathroom to splash some fresh water on his face. At least the wounds no longer hurt.

Further down the desolate hallway, Kaname rested against a wall, trying to catch his breath and more importantly his sanity. Pressing his fingers against his forehead, he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a banging headache creeping up on him. For the first time ever, he really fought the urge to just slam his head against the wall repeatedly and chant how incredibly stupid he was being, despite how much it was already throbbing.

Disturbed couldn't really begin to describe how he felt. He was utterly lost as to why he didn't respond to Zero's actions. Or what was the feeling that trickled into his stomach when said male had slapped him. He needed a break. A good, long break. Away from absolutely everyone, even himself if possible. Releasing a shaky sigh, Kaname ran a trembling hand through his hair and cursed himself softly. He would have never thought he would be able to degrade himself in such a way and to such an extent.

After a few more shaky gestures, the pureblood straightened himself out and fixed his uniform. Sliding on his cool, calm and collected façade once again, he sauntered out of the Sun Dorms, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of questions he knew his younger sister will have regarding where he was and what he was doing. Honestly, he didn't mind. Yuuki was too precious to him for her to be a burden. His sacred little gem. The jewel he would gladly give up everything in his hands for. Kaname would have done anything just to see her smile so earnestly and see the gleam that danced in her innocent eyes. That didn't change the fact that she could sometimes be a tad bit _annoying_. And she had made it clear some time ago that she also thought the same about him. Siblings will be siblings, thought Kaname as he stepped out into the cold once more, subconsciously yearning for the warmth he had experienced just moments ago.


	3. Abandoned

_**A/N: **__Finally! Here it is; the next chapter of Echelons. It's been done for quite a while already but everything just keeps working against me. First, my computer crashes. Once it gets fixed, my internet just goes bye-bye for no apparent reason. . I managed to use the library's computer in order to post it, which will have to do since school finally started. Heh. ^.^'_

_***-**__ I would like to thank all those beautiful people who have reviewed! __***Hands out chocolate-chip cookies and warm milk to all of them.* **__I admit, I was starting to get rather lazy but reading what you guys had to say just jumped me up again. __***Grins.***_

_***- **__I would like to remind people that this is indeed __**-AU-**__, so some of the characters might seem a bit… out of whack. I try to keep their personalities in check, but honestly. Zero and Kaname would never even consider each other potential lovers if they kept up their original personalities in the manga/anime. So some deviations are a must. Sorry if it bothers anyone. I'll try to keep them two in line, but no promises on that._

_***-**__ And regarding the title of this chapter; it was taken from a Kamelot song under the same name._

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

**~ C H A P T E R 3 - A B A N D O N E D ~**

Yuuki released a low growl in frustration as she hit the buttons of her handheld video game repeatedly, before releasing an exasperated shout and falling back on the large bed. It was one of the gifts Kaname had gotten her for her birthday, but the game proved to be much more difficult than she had hoped it to be. Slamming it shut, she fluffed the pillows beneath her head and sighed, dragging the strap of her camisole up her arms once more. Deep auburn eyes glanced up at the clock that stood beside the east wall and knotted her thin eyebrows in a worried expression. Classes had finished nearly three hours ago, and Kaname had not arrived to their room yet.

She knew better then to worry about him, since he was more than capable of looking after himself. But he never wandered off without informing her and that just annoyed her to no end. Just because they were siblings didn't mean that much had changed between them. Kaname was still his old, secluded and guarded self, who didn't even open up to her in the slightest. Yuuki thought about the words he had spoken long ago, when she had first agreed to become his 'lover'; but this was never what she had bargained for.

Sure her brother was warm and kind and loving, but there was always that mysterious shroud over him, one that not even she could uncover. The saddened and almost desperate looks that reflected in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking ate her from the inside. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her brother, but nothing ever seemed to be enough. The war had taken its toll on nearly everyone she knew, be it vampires or humans, but Kaname was taking it too hard on himself. He couldn't control absolutely everything around him… and perhaps that was what was eating him on the inside.

For years the young pureblood thrived on control. There was nothing and no one who wouldn't obey his word or look up at him and bow in reverence. It was who he was, what he lived for, who he was meant to be. To have it all suddenly taken from you must have had hit him hard. The loss of control; to know that nothing will go as smoothly as it used to, or even go as planned. Yes, that was definitely the problem there. And it wasn't fair. A problem had to have a solution, then why did she see none to this one?

The air around Yuuki grew dark and pessimistic, falling over her like an unyielding, suffocating, heavy cloak. That could only mean one thing; Kaname was near. One of the large doors creaked open, revealing a disheveled pureblood basked in twilight. He might have not looked so terrible, but his aura was much too devastated to place in words. Instant grief knifed through the young girl's soul. No one deserved to go through the hell he was suffering. Not alone, at least. Then again, he wouldn't let anyone in. He had taken the suffering onto himself, and he planned on facing it alone. "Kaname-sama?"

A smile slipped into his shallow features, but only ghosts lingered in his garnet eyes. "Yuuki. I thought you'd be taking a rest by now." The smile quickly faded into frown when he saw the look in his sister's eyes. Anger, defiance, suspicion, distrust. A whole new level of pain weaved itself in his chest, unforgiving and almost physical.

"I was worried about you." Her words did not match her expression as she wrapped herself in her arms. "You just went off without telling me." Yuuki averted her eyes from her brother's and fixed them instead on the lock of hair she twirled around her finger. A habit she had whenever she got upset.

Kaname hadn't moved from his spot, still stricken by the look in his sister's eyes. It was something so rare, to see Yuuki angry, especially at him. Not even as a human, whenever he had intruded upon her and Zero's blood-sharing… He didn't want anymore of this; he wouldn't be able to stand it. To have Yuuki against him was too much of a horrifying thought. He couldn't loose the only thing he had left; he would surely loose himself first. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting." And that was it. He didn't even bother to tell her where he'd been or what had happened in order to get him so much more troubled.

Yuuki's hands clenched beside her. Why? Why didn't he trust her enough to tell her what was wrong with him?! Maroon eyes glazed with unshed tears as she watched the male walk across the room and serve himself a glass on water, dropping a few tablets into it. She couldn't understand why he continued with the silly drink, when half the school had already dropped it. There was no use for it; no peace treaty to bind them to it. And yet he continued living in hopes of the past, wallowing in the misery of his failure with it as a constant reminder. He couldn't change the past, no matter how hard he tried or how much he suffered in silence. Why couldn't he just move on like the rest of them had?

With the glass in his hands, Kaname turned towards the bed, unsettled eyes taking in Yuuki's shaky form. Dark eyebrows knitted in confusion. Exactly why was she so upset with him? It wasn't the first time he had come in late, so why was she making such a fuss? "Yuuki?"

"Just…! Forget it…" The sudden lash startled Kaname, making him blink stupidly. "What's wrong, Kaname? Why won't you tell me anything? You're my brother… you're supposed to trust me. Stop trying to play the hero when you can't even pull yourself together! If this is about me… about you bringing me into this life… that's past already. You can't change that!"

Burgundy eyes were wide in an expression Yuuki had never seen before, at least not in Kaname's features. She was being cruel, she knew that, but her brother wasn't one to beat around the bush with. He needed to hear the cold hard truth for once, as much as it hurt to do it. Once upon a time that was who he was. Kuran Kaname was the one that took on the world with a stern look on his face and with a determined will. This… this was not him. It was killing her to see him this way… She had to break that artificial shell he had been living in for so long. "Yuuki… I…" What could he say? Nothing, that's what.

"I hate this! Stop trying to act so powerful… stop lying to yourself already and focus on what matters! Look at what's in front of you for once before you push it away!" Tears streaked down her fair, flushed cheeks; her hands trembling. It had to be done… had to be said. "I hate this, Kaname… I hate it, I hate it!" She emphasized each word with slamming her small fists on the mattress. _He had to understand… he just had to_. "I want my brother back."

The sound of shattering glass made her look up with a startled gasp.

The glass slipped from the brunette's hands, shattering at his feet and staining the hem of his white pants. Garnet eyes looked past Yuuki, stunned and scarily hollow. All color and life drained away from his face, making him look so lifeless… dead. She had snapped the last cord somewhere in him and she instantly regretted it. The pain was just too simple to read, to physical to ignore, too open to look away. He looked so painfully vulnerably, plain, _human_. For those seconds there was nothing ethereal and breathless about him…

Trembling all over, Yuuki got to her feet and walked by him. No consoling words, no soothing gestures. If he didn't treat her like his younger sister, then she would not treat him like her older brother. That was that. Kaname had to understand, he needed to wake up from his nightmare and face the world once again. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt her like hell. He was suffering; she knew that and hated herself for causing him even more pain. The tears had now become uncontrollable as she stepped into the bathroom. She couldn't face him, not at the moment. Apparently, neither did he.

Another gasp escaped her lips when a gush of wind agitated everything around her, along with the sound of slamming glass doors. Whipping around, she was met with nothing other than open doors and dancing curtains.

Kaname was gone. He did the only thing he could think of; the most despicable and unthinkable thing he could do. He ran. He ran into the woods, desperate to be rid of it all. Like some useless coward. Casting away all of his vampiric power, he used his legs and bare strength for once. He had no destination, so what was the use of getting there quickly? He pushed past his limits, going deeper and deeper into the thick cover of trees underneath the crimson sky. He ran until his chest burned, until his legs felt numb, but he continued anyway. Pain was good, he needed physical pain; anything that would eclipse the numbness in him.

What had he done? As if there was nothing else to blame him for, now he had Yuuki as a painful reminder of his stupid actions. That wasn't the Yuuki he had watched over so long. There was no gentleness there, no warmth. She was acting like… like a _pureblood_. _Just like him_… and he had been the one who brought her into it…

If it was possible, he ran faster, pushing himself harder. His knees and leg muscles strained, but he pushed himself on. He didn't bother using his vampire eyes in the advanced darkness, he simply ran blindly, desperately… until something hard smacked into him. Or rather, he smacked into something hard. Kaname fell back with a pained whimper but didn't bother getting up. Blood trickled down his face, mixing with the shameful tears that now leaked out of the corner of his eyes. Why fight them? They were still there and they would always be. No one would wander into the forest so late to risk seeing him in such a state. And even if they did, there was nothing to do about it.

Kaname remained on the hard, damp floor. The leaves making him a sort of makeshift bed as he trembled violently in the cold, black night. His eyes remained open though, desperately trying to find any kind of light in the darkness around him, as useless as that might have been. A sob struggled to escape his throat and he fought it back in vain; it still escaped him. What was the use in holding back? In trying to hold on desperately to his pride if there was no longer anything left?

Hugging his middle, Kaname rolled on to his side. His muscles contracted painfully, threatening to rid his stomach from its content, if there even was any. More sharp pain stung him around his ribs; apparently the impact was much harder than he had noticed. It didn't matter anyway. It was useless to take notice in any injury; he would heal anyway come morning. He cursed himself once again for that. It was one of those moments where he would have given anything to be human. Where he could escape the horrors of the world if he wanted to after so much suffering.

To his dismay, he could never end it. It was one of his most guarded secrets… time and time again he failed miserably. His body would just heal like it was programmed to. Nothing was ever enough to finish him… nothing could rid him of the pain of failure, loss and rejection.

***

Kaname leaned against the classroom window, intentionally ignoring that evening's lecture. Not like he had much use for it anyway. Instead, he busied himself with watching the eerily silent night cautiously. Danger lingered in the near distance of the academy, but it wasn't close enough to cause alarm, so he paid it no mind. Quite frankly, his mind was set on more trifling thoughts, like what he was seeing for example.

One of the academy's prefects leaned casually against one of the willows, his hands in his pockets in an indifferent gesture. How so very… Kiryuu. The young hunter toyed with his gun absentmindedly, spinning it on his finger, causing it to catch the moon's glow. However, Kaname's eyes were trained on something else. He traced the taut lines of muscle that ran down the hunter's neck with his eyes; speechless. Beads of sweat trickled down the pale column, disappearing into the uniform that was always half open… Kaname had to shake his head in order to clear his thoughts when his mind began to wander into dangerous territory; wandering just how delightful the skin beneath the dark uniform looked and felt like.

Thankfully enough, a quite suitable distraction interrupted his brief fantasy, causing him to smile inwardly. Yuuki jumped out behind Zero and slammed her fist hard against his shoulder, causing him to visibly flinch. The hunter twitched in annoyance and rebuked her, earning himself a scowl and a childish raspberry that only made Zero want to laugh. Both prefects slid onto the floor, the silver-haired teen resting against the tree; the young girl sitting very lady-like before him as they conversed of things Kaname did not bother overhearing.

The sea of emotions that washed through Zero's face was breathtaking. Anger, happiness, confusion, hope, annoyance and a particular look that made Kaname's heart beat a little faster. The hunter looked utterly… in love. He wasn't sure just how he knew that that was the expression that had flickered through his features just instants ago, but Kaname was quite sure that was what it was. The way those lilac eyes gleamed so intensely, his body visibly relaxing as he smiled a smile so charming it made the pureblood stop for a moment and think, _'What am I doing? Am I truly just standing here… deciphering what Zero is feeling at the moment? What are these thoughts… this warmth that is suddenly so hard to control?'_

It felt strange to muse over such things, but with whom else could he confide in, other than himself? There was always Takuma, sure. But what could he say? That he was suddenly interested in understanding and even wanting to get to know the hunter? His very own enemy? Alright, so they weren't exactly enemies, more like rivals. Still, it was unacceptable. All thoughts regarding Zero would remain within the confines of his mind; safe and sound.

Another strange feeling slipped into the scenario, this time appearing in the pureblood's face rather than on the hunter's outside. Kaname shifted uncomfortably at this, not liking it at all. It wasn't something he was used to, but he could justify it quite easily. The sudden wave of jealousy was because of how Zero could guard his Yuuki so openly, the same way he wished to do. Yes, that was it. That's what he was going to keep reminding himself. At least it was half true. Another part envied just how free Yuuki could be around the hunter. How she could smile so broadly and beautifully. So carefree and innocent. _'Zero needs that. He's been through enough pain and darkness…' _That still didn't change the fact that he didn't like the new emotion one bit.

"Oi, Kaname." Takuma interrupted his wave of thought with a hand on his shoulder, pulling his attentions away from the window. "Is everything alright? You seem more pensive than usual. And that's saying something."

"It's nothing, really."

Ichijou eyed Kaname for a brief moment, before looking out into the night and spotting both prefects perched on the floor having a light conversation, his emerald hues lightened with understanding. "Well, some prefects. I think we should report to the Headmaster, ne?" Of course the blonde was only joking, his tone said so. But it didn't have the desired effect on the pureblood. "I see… You would like to punish him yourself."

If it were any other vampire, he'd be dead. But Kaname and Takuma were childhood friends; so far, only he could joke around to such an extent with the pureblood without any serious repercussions. Kaname abhorred suggestive jokes, especially now that he was being included in it. "Takuma, please. Show some decorum."

"Come now, Kaname. It's only a joke between old friends. Besides, Kiryuu-kun is indeed handsome. So it isn't that…" He was cut short when he noticed the death glare etched into those gorgeous features. Time to stop the comic act. Still, that didn't stop him from grinning. "Stop being so wound up and live a little, okay?" Kaname let it go with a sigh, but his eyes dared the blonde to speak a word in the slightest. Which was needless to point out since the young noble wouldn't dream of forwarding such comments. "Still, you seem uneasy."

Kaname tensed when the distinct pulse of energy grew surprisingly stronger, and continued to do so rapidly. By now, the rest of the Night students had noticed also and began exchanging glances. Even Toga Yagari, their substitute teacher, stopped the monotonous lecture at mid-sentence. Call it a Hunter's hunch, but something threatening was unsettling him. "Kaname-sama?" Some voices began to rise, turning towards the pureblood for orders.

The class president remained stock still for a few brief moments, his face as stoic as ever. Could it really be an attack? For what? From who? "Aidou, Cain, Ruka, Seiren… Keep a steady watch on the Sun Dorms. Make sure the students…-"

"Understood, Kaname-sama!" Aidou quickly replied without hesitation, not allowing the pureblood to finish. Kaname gave a nod and turned to his right-hand man.

"Ichijou. You come with me." The blonde gave a stern nod. It was unlike him to bring any backup, but Takuma wasn't a 'just in case' tag along. Discarding possibilities wasn't the correct course of action; at the moment, he had to take everything and everyone into consideration. The approaching threat wasn't a bluff and it was just too powerful for it to be one person alone. _'Those bloody vipers…' _Kaname didn't need to see to believe. He knew those bastards too well; of course they were capable of such foolishness. If they were foolish enough to go against his word, than they'd have to pay the consequences for such insolence.

Ichijou dreaded what he could find in just a matter of moments. He understood exactly why Kaname wanted him there. The Council had finally made its move. It was common sense that war was slowly brewing within their agenda, although mass genocide was more of a correct term. The humans, too wrapped up in their ever so fragile world and narrow minds, would never see it coming. It would blow up in their faces like a time bomb, unmercifully. They'd never know what hit them. Of course they will attack the weakest point first; it was the law of the hunter and its prey. Take out the academy, destroy the treaty, turn and practically brainwash the nobles' families and the world was in their hands. For the first time in only the gods knew when, the Council of Elders finally agreed on something. And that course of action would annihilate an entire species.

Zero had darted to his feet without hesitation, the Blood Rose aimed pointblank at the vast forest. Shoulders tense and leg muscles at the ready, he was ready for anything. At least he hoped. The sudden surge of power had caught him by surprise, sending his hunter senses spiraling, screaming danger. It was strong… _too _strong. But not pure. No purebloods were among them; that was a good thing at least. In the down side, that meant that there were dozens of bloodsuckers lurking dangerously close to the academy's grounds.

"Zero?" Artemis in hand, Yuuki stood behind him, also at the ready even if she didn't know for what. Vampires, of course. But Zero seemed a little too worked up in order for them to be just Night Class students. Not even Level Es had set him on such high alert. All she could understand was that something really bad was near.

"Just stay close. Keep an eye out." Yuuki nodded, standing back to back to her silver-haired friend as she willed her knees to stop shaking.

"I believe it's best for her to return to the academy. It's much too perilous for her to remain out here any longer." The surprisingly smooth voice made both prefects start, instantly turning to meet eye to eye with Kaname flanked by Ichijou, his katana in hand.

"Kaname-sempai!"

"I prefer keeping her near-"

"Kiryuu-kun. You are more than aware as to what is about to emerge from the woods. I will not risk her life for the sake of your pride. Ichijou, if you please?" The pureblood spoke sternly, but something else lingered hidden in his voice.

Takuma gave a nod and smiled for the sake of it. "Yuuki-chan, come along. I'll get you inside where it's nice and warm, ne?"

Maroon eyes turned to Zero for a brief moment, before turning toward the brunette. She didn't want to leave. If something bad was going to happen, she wanted to be there, to fight with the rest of them. "Yuuki…" Kaname's voice was softer now, almost pleading. It ticked Zero off.

"Fine then. Be careful… The both of you." Takuma placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he guided her away, giving Kaname a final glance that meant more than words that could ever be put together. As they disappeared, garnet finally met lilac, a sea of emotions waving through both their irises. Anger, tension, hostility, hatred. Kaname looked away quickly, ever so discreetly, when he found it a bit too overwhelming. Zero, on the other hand, was confused at the hint of tenderness he saw in the pureblood's eyes. Why it was there? He had no idea; and he quite frankly didn't care. However, the moment of insecurity didn't last long.

The energy shifted, catching both vampires by surprise.

Kaname's fists clenched at this. How the hell did they do that? Completely dodge his senses into believing one thing, and then reveal the complete opposite? They played him, big time. And that did not sit well with him, _at all_. "Shit." Zero cursed out loud as he instinctively inched closer to Kaname, instead of away from him. Another reason why he hated vampires. Their stupid little mind tricks.

Other than being nearby in the cover of the forest like their senses told them, they were presented with a completely opposite situation. The enemy was already there. Both males were surrounded, and greatly outnumbered. Kaname and Zero were back to back now, pressed so tightly together that they could feel each others' heartbeats through their backs. So much for not getting distracted…

"So, any ideas, Kuran?"

"Strange. Those were my thoughts exactly."

"What? The great leader has no course of action? Wait, give me a moment. I want to savor this."

"This is isn't the time for jokes."

"Who's joking?" Sure. _Now _was the time Zero finally decided to get himself a sense of humor. Talk about stupid timing. "But honestly. We just gonna take on a herd of leeches with one gun and a pureblood?"

Kaname smiled at this. "That should be more than enough, Kiryuu-kun."

_Arrogant bastard. _"Yeah well, your little esquire better be as good a guardian as I hope he is." Zero felt the pureblood tense further more behind him; had he struck a nerve?

To his horrifying realization, Kaname cursed himself repeatedly for his stupidity. _'Yuuki!' _Sure, Ichijou knew his way with a sword, but he was yet to know what he was up against. Kaname hoped it was nothing the blonde noble couldn't handle. In the meantime, they would do what they could, and that meant not letting them get through…

***

"What is it with you popping out wherever I go, Kuran?" Zero asked himself, almost inaudible when he was met an unexpected sight.

The scent of blood was overwhelming, bringing him out into the dark woods in order to identify the source. Never would he have expected to find the pureblood in such a state. His mind told him that is was perhaps an attack, but if that were the case, Kaname would never have let the other party go so far. And if something _would _have gone terribly wrong, he doubted he would have found the vampire prince just unconscious.

Zero was vaguely tempted to just leave him there, but he just didn't have the heart to do so. He wasn't that cruel of a person. Kaname looked broken beyond repair; troubled even in his deep slumber. The fact that he didn't stand the pureblood didn't matter at the moment. He tried telling himself otherwise, but his stupid little voice won out. Kaname had given him his precious, pure blood. Had tended to his wounds earlier that night with the outmost care. "You're so infuriating. You're never going to let me live this down will you?"

With an exasperated sigh, Zero struggled to get him to his feet but to no avail. Kaname was out cold. To his dismay, the hunter saw himself forced to pick the pureblood up and carry him in his arms, bridal-style, which proved to be surprisingly easy. As well toned as Kaname seemed to be, he was as light as a feather and fit perfectly in Zero's arms. _Like he was meant to be there_… He squashed the thought immediately with a grimace.

The dark head slumped to rest in the crook of Zero's neck; the soft, uneven breaths sending little shivers down the hunter's spine. Great, just great. He fought the urge to look down at the pureblood, but curiosity won him over. It wasn't every day he had the chance to inspect him so closely, after all. And true it was… Kaname was just so damn beautiful it nearly hurt to look at him.

Besides the fading scratches, his milky pale skin gleamed under the moonlight like a deity. The dark, long, thick, damp eyelashes rested delicately over those smooth planes of his cheeks; causing him to wonder what they were damp with. Tears? Impossible. Purebloods didn't cry. Still, be it tears or not, they sure looked like it; heightening the strange feeling of protectiveness that began to bloom in Zero's heart. Asleep, there was no way to hide what he was feeling. The display of so many emotions on his features left the hunter breathless, stunned. Kaname looked so vulnerable, so… _human_.

The realization made the hunter bring him closer yet, wanting to give warmth to the cold form in his arms. Maybe the cold façade was just that, a façade. Perhaps, deep down, the young man suffered and bled just like him. _'Stubborn jerk.' _He thought rather fondly… _Fondly?_ Zero sighed. He was definitely going soft.


	4. Genocide

**A/N:** And yet another chapter update. I wanted to clarify a little something about the last chapter which I noticed that I failed miserably to explain. The 'sudden turn of events' was actually a flashback of what happened a year prior to the events occurring at this instance. Some of you did notice, and I thank everyone who actually gave me the heads up. Sorry for the little inconvenience, however, I made sure one can tell the difference in this chapter. *_Which took me a decade to complete. DX.* _Hopefully not everyone has lost interest. _*Laughs nervously.*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~ C H A P T E R 4 - G E N O C I D E ~**

"_What is this?" Zero sounded enraged, ticked off by the unknown enemy's games. Yes they were indeed surrounded, but so far, no one had pulled any move that would give the intruders away. The trees had gone unnaturally still where not even the night breeze blew through their hairs. Silence was indeed unnerving. It was little things such as that that people usually take for granted, and at that moment, in was a hard lesson learned._

_Zero cursed when a noise equivalent to an explosion and a rain of gunfire resounded in the near distance. The very earth shook beneath their feet and just as quickly, fear settled in their stomachs. Not fear for themselves, but for the academy's students. The onslaught of firing weapons and the sea of inhuman screeches made the hunter dash towards it, only to be stopped by the pureblood's warm hand. "Let go!"_

"_Zero, wait. You can't go on your own."_

"_Than come with me! The Day Class…-"_

"_The Night Class will tend to them. At the moment, we have more important issues to stress over."_

"_Are you freaking deaf?! All that is coming straight from the Sun Dorms!" Zero was bordering the lines of hysteria and ire. How can Kaname just stand there, looking so undisturbed when for all they knew the rest of the students were in trouble?! Well, what did he care? They were all humans after all. So bloody insignificant to him! "Damn it, Kaname!"_

"_How pitiful. To let such a thing address himself to a pureblood in such a vulgar manner." Zero's eyes, who were trained steadily on Kaname faltered, not only at the unknown voice, but at the flash of fear and anger that flickered through his garnet irises. The hunter's stomach churned unpleasantly when his senses went haywire once again, this time in panicked confusion._

_The dull vibes coming from the woods shifted again; ten times as powerful… and frighteningly pure. That was not good at all. The bastards must have masked their scents. How else could a pureblood go unnoticed by both a hunter and another pureblood? Unless Kaname was in on it, but the look on his face told Zero that he wasn't expecting what stood before him in the slightest. A tall, dark form finally emerged from the cover of the pine trees, and how they wished it didn't. At least, in Kaname's mind he wished so. Zero's eyes widened in surprised shock._

_With long, dark hair and a crimson eye, Zero was stunned by the resemblance that thing had to the male beside him. _'He's also a Kuran… Real freaking nice.' _Kaname's shoulders squared off instinctively, like an animal who felt his territory invaded._

"_Such a degenerate nephew I have. Though your taste never wavers. He's quite a looker." Kaname fisted his hands, taking a step forward in what seemed to be an attempt to shield Zero from the intruder's leering gaze._

_Running quickly through his mind, Kaname tried to form any course of action but for the first time in his lifetime, he could think of nothing. He was always used to planning ahead of time, before his pawns moved, but he was completely taken off guard. Rido had been awakened ahead of time, throwing his master plan out of the window. Zero had not yet been molded into the super weapon he was meant to be. Without him, Kaname stood no chance against his uncle… and master. And that thought did not settle well with him. Yuuki was in Takuma's care, which served as another blow. The blonde noble would never betray him, but the Council was on Rido's side. Would he stand true to his friend? Or side with his grandfather? Kaname's stomach clenched at this. He wasn't used to making mistakes or miscalculations._

"_I can't say that it's pleasant to see you again, uncle. I wasn't expecting you quite so early." His words were measured, terse. No sign of unease in them. But Zero read him like a book. If Kaname Kuran, of all people, was uneasy… then this was serious._

"_Ah, didn't want to keep you waiting, my prince."_

"_Why are you here?" No time for joking around or playing it polite; Kaname wanted answers, now. It was low of them to just waltz into the academy without a reason and attack just for the hell of it. Something was up. Rido was a power hungry beast, he had always been. His intentions couldn't be clearer, but he had to have an ulterior motive._

"_Hmm? I thought you knew all this time. For far too long we have been considered a myth, folklore. Hiding in the shadows, kept at bay from human eyes. We are the superior species here, the predators. Top of the food chain, as you may call it. It abhors me. This place is nothing but a hideous scar in our world." Rido's voice was frighteningly joyful, indifferent. He stepped closer to his nephew, but Kaname placed himself fully in front of the hunter. A lethal warning set in his eyes._

_Zero felt slightly offended by this. Did Kuran actually thought him incapable of defending himself or something? "Move it, Kuran."_

"_Zero." Just one word in warning and the hunter flinched. Fine then. Let the pureblood do what he wanted._

_Rido's laughter made everyone's hair stand on end. "My, such a good boy. What other tricks have you thought him? To beg? To roll over for your ravishing?"_

_The suggestiveness was so blunt it filled the hunter with rage. Like hell he did! He wasn't Kuran's pet! A gleam of fangs began to peak through thin lips but froze in place when Kaname grabbed tightly on to his wrist. No one bared their fangs at a pureblood and survived. Sure he let it pass whenever Zero became pissed at him, but Rido wasn't as merciful. The prefect didn't understand the extent of the danger in front of them; didn't understand that one wrong intake of breath could cost him his life. "We have no business to discuss here, Rido. It would be very well appreciated if…-"_

"_Don't care in the slightest. I'm here for a reason and I don't intend on leaving until after my little mission is done."_

_Kaname was very near fuming by now. Rido's actions and tone reminded him of that of an insolent child's. Breaking the rules and enjoying it to the fullest, just to spite its parents. "And what, pray tell, is this mission?"_

_The twisted smile was quickly followed by the cocking of gun; apparently, Zero didn't like that look one bit. "That's very easy, Ka-na-me. To finally reclaim that which you wrongfully took from me. As the true Kuran heir, I will rise to power once again and became the next vampire king. And all will run as smooth as silk under my rule."_

_Kaname smiled sardonically at the words. "An exiled pureblood? Very promising." Several more vampires emerged from the woods, flanking their master ever so obediently. Among them the young pureblood spotted a handful of the dogs of the Council; including Ichiou. No surprise there, though._

_Rido gave an ungraceful shrug, resting a hand on his hip and the other laced through his hair. "Survival of the fittest. Those who resist will be removed. As easy as that."_

"_Remove? Does he mean…"_

"_Yes, Kiryuu Zero. Remove. Annihilate, kill, destroy… etc. You see what I mean."_

_The feral growl died away in Zero's throat when Kaname gripped his wrist once again. At the moment, their best chance was to take Rido out. With him at the head, there was no stopping his little rebellion. Maybe the hunter _could _be of use. He had taken from both Kaname and Yuuki, though the girl's blood was of little use while she remained human. Hunter was in his blood; he had experience. Not much, but it was something. Anything at all would do at the moment._

_Zero cast Kaname an uncertain glance, but the pureblood paid no heed. His eyes were not leaving the beast before them, he knew better than that. He was also out of options. "It is fulfilling to see that you lack the element of strategy, uncle. What makes you think I'd step aside and allow you to take control so easily?"_

"_I'm not, actually. You see, by taking out this little thing here you call a school, what will happen to your little empire? Hm? Will nobles continue to send their children here after they've heard of the mass murder that occurred in what was supposed to be the safest haven in the vampire world?"_

_The words _mass murder _made Zero run for the ancient vampire but was propelled backwards by an unseen force. Kaname's hand twitched at this, his anger spiking up though his eyes betrayed nothing. It was obvious Rido intended in murdering everyone there, even the young pureblood if he had the chance. The safety of the Day Class students suddenly became one of his many priorities, but while he remained in that predicament, there was nothing he could do. "Kiryuu-kun?"_

_With a grunt, the hunter sat up almost as instantly as he had crashed into the damp grass, the Bloody Rose still clenched within his hands. Knuckles already going white. "What?"_

"_Protect the Day Class, now. And make sure _she _is alright-"_

"_Oh there's no need to worry about her, at all. The Kuran princess is safe and sound." Rido barged in before the brunette could finish the order, a smug grin plastered on his retched face._

"_What?!" Several of the other vampires there inched back, intimidated when the younger Kuran barked the word in sheer rage. Garnet irises churned dark crimson, his overall eyes hardened to such a look that it made the hunter's hairs stand on end. This wasn't the cool, calm and collected Kaname he had known for the past four years. For the first time in his lifetime perhaps, the young Kuran had reverted into his vampiric form. Letting ire take over when he had no other game plan up his sleeve. Not exactly the best course of action, but at the moment, he felt too insecure, afraid and pissed off._

"_No! Let her go, you bastard!" Zero too had nearly barked when an all too familiar figure emerged from the darkness as well. A tall, dark-skinned man held the petite prefect in a headlock, disabling her from any movement whatsoever. Even from breathing, it seemed._

_Yuuki squirmed and thrashed in attempt to get away but it was painfully useless. This man, this _vampire _wasn't going to let her budge an inch. Maroon eyes widened when she noticed where she was at; they brought her back to where it all started. Before her stood both Zero and Kaname, looking like they where about to go on a killing spree. A look she had never seen on her saviors face. Admittedly, it frightened her._

_Another shadow emerged from the cover of the trees, shoving the blonde noble towards the invading pureblood. Ichijou, however, stopped and directed himself at his grandfather, hurrying to his side and whispering urgently. "You must stop this! This is insane!"_

"_It is Rido-sama's wish, Takuma. I expect you to respect that." Ichiou turned his sights to his grandson briefly, before redirecting them to the two vampires before them once again._

"_But-"_

"_Young Ichijou. Takuma." Said vampire flinched but turned towards the Kuran heir nonetheless; clutching his sword tighter than before._

"_Yes, Rido… _sama_?" That man didn't deserve the title, but he was a pureblood. There was nothing he could do. Not abiding to Rido's good side wasn't going to get them anywhere, and besides, it was a matter of pride. It was how their world worked._

"_Come. Stand by me." Bi-colored eyes didn't budge away from Kaname as he spoke, but his grin widened still. Strip his nephew from everything he had, including his old friend. He wanted to see hate painted on those beautiful features, anger. Wanted him to feel shame, pain and betrayal. So far, slowly but surely, Rido was gaining those fragile threads, ready to tear them at the correct moment. Ready to see Kaname slowly dismantle himself like the puppet he was… pulling out the strings, one by one_

_A lifetime's work and his parent's legacy… destroyed. His only living relative, his only love… battered. His only true confidant… taken away and sworn under his enemy's word. Pride, love, hope, power, wealth… All taken away in the smallest of gestures. It was quite hard to believe that such an insignificant thing could annihilate all of the pureblood's plans and dreams… Sweet success._

_Emerald eyes were still, unsure as to what to do. He didn't want to betray Kaname, but it was a direct order from a pureblood. And as much as he denied it, as much as he wanted to prove it wrong, Rido was the current Kuran heir. Much to their dismay, his word overthrew Kaname's orders. Takuma gave his friend an uncertain glance but received no attention in return. With a resigned sigh, the young noble dragged his feet to stand by Rido with his eyes downcast. Hopefully he would understand. Still, that didn't change the fact that he felt terrible about it._

"_Now, let's talk business."_

"_I've no interest in speaking with scum." Kaname's words came out as a dangerous purr; absolutely lethal._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know better than this, Kaname. Always listen to your opponent's terms and see to what accord you can come to. Especially when they have something so precious as leverage." The dark-skinned vampire shoved the girl towards Rido with a small yelp and stepped back into the shadows immediately, not wanting to face the wrath of the pureblood before them. Maneuvering her into his arms, Rido grinned down at her, bringing her closer yet. His slender fingers caressed her silky tresses obsessively, mocking the men before him. "Isn't she a pretty little gem? Just like her mother… Makes me wonder though… Will she scream the same way she did when she was just about to take her last breath?" Leaning in, Rido whispered into her ear slowly, mockingly… "_Haruka_… _Haruka_…"_

_An unusual gust of wind took them all by surprise, and by the time Zero looked to his side, Kaname was gone. And so was Rido, apparently. All of the vampires in the small clearing glanced around uncertainly, the same question etched in all of their eyes._

_A bewildered Yuuki was huddled on the floor, her arms wrapped around her waist as she shook with both cold and fear. Another troublesome night to haunt her dreams. As if vampires weren't scary enough; as if she hadn't suffered enough traumas for one lifetime. One thing she was sure off, that man knew about her family and her erased past. And most likely, he was the master mind behind the double murder._

"_Yuuki!" Zero dropped to his knees beside her, wrapping her in his arms and wiping away the sea of tears that now streamed down her fair cheeks. "Are you alright?" Yuuki nodded but it was nearly impossible to tell if it was a nod or just her frame shaking uncontrollably. It was a call too close for comfort._

_Amethyst eyes searched the faces surrounding them, all of them uncertain as to where their master had gone off to. In the back of his mind, Zero hoped Kaname was alright. Exactly how did he expect a Level D to fend off a pureblood? Sheer madness. "Zero? What happened?"_

"_I… don't know." The hunter said blankly, hugging the girl tighter still._

_Now standing alone in the clearing, was Takuma. Bewildered by the sudden display of power that left him nearly breathless in its wake. It took him a long moment to notice that his weapon of choice had disappeared from his hands, as if by magic, and forced himself to take a long steady breath. This type of confrontation seldom made him anxious, but this was different. His best friend was now thrown into the equation; and with two equally powerful purebloods battling it out… he knew it wasn't going to end well. "Zero-kun." Ignoring the glare from his grandfather, Takuma made his way towards the two prefects. "Please, go after them. I'll take care of her."_

_Zero instinctively inched back, holding the girl closer still. He had said the same thing some time ago and there was the clear outcome of it. Frankly, he didn't trust the noble one bit. Not with the Council there. And especially not after he betrayed Kaname by siding with that other bastard. "Of what help would that be?" Kiryuu growled protectively, violet eyes now churning crimson._

"_The Bloody Rose might not kill a pureblood, not easily, but it will cause some damage." Zero didn't need to be reminded of what his own weapon could do, but he understood where Takuma was heading. He might not be able to take Rido out, but by weakening him, Kaname might be able to do something constructive._

_Yuuki too caught the point, and pushed against Zero's shoulders feebly in an attempt to push herself away from him. "Ichijou-sempai is right, Zero. You can help Kaname."_

"_But-"_

"_I'll be fine. They won't take us by surprise again; you can bet on that." The girl said while trying to bite back the tremors in her voice. There were more important things that needed to be done, other than protect her. Besides, she could handle herself._

_Zero hesitated momentarily before nodding and dashing off into the cover of the tress. Surprisingly enough, none of the other vampires followed. Takuma stood before Yuuki, his eyes trained intently on his grandfather and the other Council members there. He would keep his word; he only prayed Kiryuu could do his part as well._

_***_

_A bewildered grunt escaped Rido as his back slammed into a tree; more surprised than out of actual pain. Was Kaname really going there again? He knew very well that he wouldn't be able to land that finishing blow, as much as he wished. It had been the same some eleven years ago, when he had come for the Kuran princess. After taking Haruka's life, young Kaname had tried his luck at killing the older pureblood. However, when the attempt failed, he destroyed Rido into a thousand pieces, but never managed to put him away for ever. It had taken him this long to regenerate, and only God knew how much blood was used to bring the dreaded pureblood back._

_Takuma's blade was embedded in his chest, just above the heart. A very angry pureblood still holding on to the hilt. Kaname's eyes were liquid fire, swirling with such an intense hatred that it even made the hairs on Rido's neck stand on end. Bi-colored eyes blinked undisturbed several times before looking down at the bloodied katana, shaking his head in disapproval. "Just as I thought. You haven't told the princess the truth."_

"_That isn't of your concern. Do not ever place your filthy hands on her, __**again**__."_

"_A threat?" Rido's lip twitched when Kaname pushed the blade in further. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_Kaname had had just about enough of the fun and games. Rido's attitude was pissing him off; childish and mocking. Every intake of breath he took made Kaname seethe with sublime rage. That monster didn't deserve to live. He was not about to stand aside and watch him destroy all he had worked so hard for; all of his parents' hard work. Rido might have been his master, but Kaname was stronger than that. His will was hell-bent on annihilating the bastard before him. He had all the motivation he needed._

_Kaname would protect Yuuki, the academy and every other human and vampire out there that needed help. Those that needed a chance to be free of that certain danger. The dangers of war which Rido so passionately longed for. He was determined to stop him. Once and for all. With little to no effort, Kaname drew the sword out of the flesh and at inhuman speed gave it a skilled twirl before aiming and lunging for the chest once again, but this time, for the heart…_

_Frustration. It was one of the overpowering emotions that shone in his garnet eyes at the moment. Was his determination not enough? Was his will really that weak? If he couldn't even save Yuuki from this monster, what then could he do?_

_The silver point of the blade lingered less than an inch away from the vital organ, frozen into place. Try as he may, he couldn't do it. His hands would not move an inch closer. A lethal blow, so easy and yet so impossible. Cursing under his breath, Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously, itching to devour Rido out of pure ire. "Better luck next time, nephew. Maybe you might just outgrow your attachment to me, but who know. The look in your eyes is quite promising though. You remind me so much of myself."_

"_Shut up! I'm not like you in the slightest, Rido."_

"_You're a monster. Just ask those around you." It took Rido a moment to realize that Kaname had quickly moved from his spot, jumping back a few feet. But it was during the second moment that he noticed a bright, lilac flash before his eyes. It didn't give him a chance to react, but thankfully enough the hunter was a tad bit too far to cause any serious damage. "Ah. And your loyal dog comes to the rescue! How unfortunate for him to walk in when it makes you seem like the bad guy here." His words were ignored._

"_Kiryuu!"_

"_Don't sweat it, Kuran-sempai. Yuuki can handle herself for now."_

"_You left her unattended?!"_

"_Ichijou-sempai is with her."_

_Kaname did a double-take, obviously annoyed by the hunter's stupidity. Sure, leave a completely harmless girl surrounded by dozens of deadly snakes with a noble who is apparently unarmed at the moment. A very smart thing to do indeed._

"_I would hurry if I were you, Kaname. Leaving the poor princess behind, all by herself. How terrible." His words were uneven, but threatening nonetheless. The shot landed on his ribcage, making him bleed rather profusely, along with the wound on his chest._

_Zero turned his eyes to Kaname and noticed that, once again, he had vanished. However, Rido was still there. His penetrating eyes staring into his soul, raping his very thoughts. Lilac eyes turned towards the deep forest hesitantly, in the direction were Yuuki and the others were. He would have given his right arm to be anyplace else in the world, rather then there. Taking a few steps towards the trees, Rido spoke up._

"_Tell me, Kiryuu Zero. What was it like?" The hunter didn't budge. He was being held in place, utterly useless when rendered unmovable. "When that woman bit you, I mean."_

_Zero struggled against the invisible binds, not wanting to relieve that experience. It was then that that hatred began to bubble again. Hatred and fear. Rido's favorite game. The hunter knew he was thrown into a war he didn't want to fight without a choice, and he would have to fight in order to survive. "Let me go, you bastard."_

"_It must have been terrifying, yes? To be ripped away from your life and thrown with a whole new one. To be turned into a monstrosity who feeds off a human's life source. It's terribly, cold and inhumane." Zero didn't answer. He just wanted out. "To think that little Yuuki is so freely exposed to such a thing."_

_That made the hunter freeze into place. Not only because of the amount of power keeping him still, but by utter mortification. "You're the only pureblood that would do such a thing to her. And you aren't going anywhere on my watch."_

"_That is completely correct. But who said I was the one that had to be watched?" He was trying to play his stupid mind tricks on him; that much Zero knew. And he wasn't about to fall for it._

"_Kaname wouldn't do such a thing. Not to Yuuki."_

"_Really?"_

_He didn't think it over. Zero dashed towards the others only to find that there was no one else there. Only Ichijou stood in the clearing. All the other vampires were gone. A sharp stab hit him in the chest when he noticed… that Yuuki and Kaname were also gone. "Where are they?"_

_Emerald eyes blinked uncertainly before he got the point. "Kaname is with her. There's really no need to-"_

"_No!" Zero's sudden outburst surprised the noble._

"_Zero-kun?" Without acknowledging the words, Kiryuu was on his way again. Was Kaname really that cruel of a bastard? Was he really that selfish? Of course he was. There was no doubt about it. To his dismay, Kuran was going to turn Yuuki in to a vampire…_

_***_

The low, almost imperceptible creaking of the ceiling fan was about the only sound in the plain room; if he discounted the pureblood's shallow breathing, that is. Whatever was left of said vampire's clothing rested on one of the wooden chairs in the corner of Zero's bedroom, leaving the brunette shirtless and unconscious on the lanky bed. A damp towelette resting on his perspiration drenched forehead. His skin was flushed, warm, as if feverish. Something was wrong.

Zero went about his room, occasionally stealing glances at the resting vampire and regretting it each and every time. It couldn't be helped that every time he looked at him, a battle raged inside him. The hunter preferred to call it _turmoil_; others would have called it _denial_. It was perfectly natural to feel worried in this kind of situation. Purebloods were indestructible, after all. And to see Kaname in such a delicate state made him uneasy. He wanted to know what was wrong with him, now. And above all, who or what had caused the strange symptoms. But until he woke up, he was pretty much in the dark.

So Kiryuu just opted to polish his gun, and to clean up whatever loose articles of clothing he had thrown around. Books stored in their rightful place, bathroom organized. It took him a while to notice but once he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell was he doing? _Why _was he doing it? That was the better question. It was just to kill time, right? Of course. There was no ulterior motive. None at all. He wasn't seeking approval; nor trying to make the place decent for the pureblood. _He was just killing time_. "Who am I kidding?" He said exasperatedly as he plopped down on the only available chair that rested beside the bed, scratching his head rather comically and somewhat quizzically. Taking the small towel, he dipped it in the fresh water bowel on the night table before placing it back into place. He wasn't even going to bother explaining what was going through his mind at the moment.

Sound began to filter through his senses, and so did several distinctive scents. Sweat, water, lilacs… The throbbing in his head had become real once again, and the fuzziness in his senses began to dissipate once consciousness began to loom. Kaname refused to open his eyes, however. He knew better than to give any signs of life after being out so long, and not knowing where in the face of the world he was. What he perceived actually surprised him. The musty yet comforting scent was all too familiar. Suddenly, the fuzziness that was in his mind a few seconds ago came to rest in his stomach. The atmosphere was stale, but gentle. It was a feeling he had experienced so long ago, when he was just a child. The feeling of being cared for. Something that was now so foreign and unknown.

Zero froze in place when his hunter senses spiked up, but quickly fell into their normal state of alertness. His eyes remained expertly trained on the pureblood, and noticed the subtle but unmistakable changes. The jerky breaths as he slept now settled to a calmer, deep and even breathing. The barely perceptible pained noises subsided, and even his creased forehead relaxed a bit, as if his nightmares had vanished. But the hunter knew better. Kaname was very wide awake. The pureblood tried to make the charade all too perfect, but after hours of attentively watching him, Zero learned that Kuran's slumbers were never peaceful.

Standing by, Zero waited for him to react, but nothing came. He was unmoving. The flush on his cheeks, however, began to fade. The perspiration still lingered, but he looked less ill than before. Curiosity won over when Zero placed his hand tentatively on the pureblood's forehead and was surprised to find that his temperature had gone down as well. So he could control his own illness? Or just mask it? Was he even sick at all?!

"Cut the crap. I know you're awake, Kuran-sempai."

Then he was correct after all. Thick eyelashes fluttered for a moment before revealing those gorgeous garnet eyes, heavily laden with sleep. As normal as the action was, it sent small shivers down Zero's spine. "Top of the evening to you too, Kiryuu-kun."

"It's three in the morning." Zero muttered in return. He had lost a whole night thanks to the pureblood, and he wasn't quite in a good mood because of that.

"Well, you losing your goodnight sleep isn't exactly my problem now, is it?" Kaname returned just as un-amused.

"Nice feedback for saving your hide there. Remind me not to do it again if you're keeping to your sarcasm. Should have known better." The hunter fell quiet for a moment, before he stumbled upon words he wouldn't want to speak aloud.

Should have known better? Exactly what was the hunter expecting of him? To thank him? Well, he was, in part, grateful for his help. But it wasn't like he had saved his life. It wasn't that much of a deal. "Yes, you should have. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. And thank you." The last three words were mumbled as he sat up on the uncomfortable bed, but failed to move any further. "Why am I-"

"Your clothes were ruined. So I removed them. Got a problem?"

Talk about a complete invasion of privacy. Kaname might have changed over the course of that past year, but some things never really _completely _changed. Even if there was nothing left of who he was once before, there was still a slight hint of dignity in him. Being stripped by a Level D? Definitely crossed that invisible line. "Yes, I have a problem, Kiryuu-"

"Then leave." Zero got up from his chair and strode into the bathroom, leaving a silent pureblood behind. His words were cold and unfeeling, but what else could he do? Kaname would have left, gotten out of the hunter's hair, but the sad thing was, he didn't want to. "I really don't get what your problem is. We're both men, after all. Not much of a difference between the two of us."

Kaname was glad Zero was still in the other room, for the statement made him chuckle. The complete random thought of how Aidou would have reacted to that amused him to no end. Zero comparing himself physically to Kaname. That was something. Kaname didn't mind it though. Zero was indeed handsome. He might not have been a noble; much less a pureblood, but he still turned heads. The silvery hair and pale eyes blended in flawlessly with his milky pale skin… Quite frankly, before this whole ordeal had begun, Kaname had no problem in seeing Zero in that specific light. As a gorgeous young man. But now, he wasn't even sure of himself.

Falling back on the mattress again, Kaname sighed, running a tired hand through his slightly tangled hair. "You should get some sleep."

Zero's head peaked out of the bathroom, water trickling down his face. "I will. As soon as you get the heck out of here."

The pureblood pondered it for a moment. "I don't wish to do so. I'm more than comfortable here."

Something fell over in the bathroom, causing a loud rattling noise followed by a low curse. Zero fumbled to catch the tin cup he was holding in his hands but failed clumsily, splattering water all over the floor. He didn't say it out loud, but Kaname still heard the, "He can't be serious" the hunter had just mumbled. "Has anyone ever told you how infuriating you are?"

Kaname ignored him, shutting his eyes again and subconsciously snuggling into the sheets. The bed was hard as hell, and ultimately uncomfortable, but it sure beat the forest floor. And facing Yuuki at the moment. Maybe a slight banter with the hunter would do him some good. For old times' sake. Just a little hint of normalcy would probably awaken some part of his old self. But what was starting to awaken instead didn't put his mind at ease in the slightest.

Walking back into the room, Zero opened his wardrobe's drawer, pulling out an extra sheet and arranging it over the floor. Leaning over the pureblood carefully, he snagged the extra pillow he kept on the bed and fluffed it up, casting it on the floor as well. Kaname turned his head and watched as the hunter shuffled about on the makeshift bed, punching the pillow into place and finally closed his eyes. When silence finally set across the room, Kaname began to feel… odd. Just odd, for some reason. "Wouldn't you prefer the bed?"

"You're using it."

"I can just leave if I'm a bother…"

"Just shut up and get some rest, Kuran."

With another tired sigh, Kaname shifted onto his side in order to look at the hunter as he spoke. Zero was also on his side, but with his back towards the pureblood. Carelessness? Or just annoyance? He figured it was more towards the latter. "Your wounds." It seemed like a completely random comment, but it was far from it. "They were caused by Hunter weapons." Silence. Zero shifted on his spot, but didn't turn. Instead, he pressed his hand against the dressed wound. "Your skin was charred. I could sense it."

"I know what you're thinking. No, they weren't rebels. I didn't locate any hunters nearby." Zero frowned; although Kaname couldn't see it, he was quite sure he had. He knew the type of gestures the hunter made during these conversations.

"The vampires are using Hunter weapons…" It wasn't a question, but there was dismay laced in his voice. "This means-"

"They aren't only hunting down humans anymore." Kaname's stomach churned unpleasantly with this new piece of information, his troubled aura making Zero turn around to face him. "Ex-humans are now on their list. Be them Level E or D."

"They want to purify the bloodlines."

"But there aren't many purebloods left, are they?"

"This makes no sense. If Rido is building his army-"

"Why kill the lesser vampires?" Zero finished for him, his eyes thoughtful. "They'll obey him anyway, even if he wasn't the one who turned them."

"Perhaps. But there are exceptions to the rule. Like you, for instance." Kaname added, remembering the truckload of times he had to maneuver the hunter into doing his biding, when mere commands failed to work. He also remembered the time Shizuka Hio, the pureblood who delivered this regrettable fate to Zero, attempted to get a hold of the hunter when Yuuki was in peril. It was perhaps thanks to his incredible hard head, or, more likely, his incredible will power.

Whether it was a taunt, or a compliment, it went lost on him. Zero was too drained and way too damn tired to think anymore. With an overdramatic yawn, he rolled onto his back again, resting his arm over his eyes. "Whatever it is, we'll just have to find out some other time."

_We? _Kaname cocked his head to the side, a slight smile forming on his thin lips. "Right, some other time. Goodnight, Zero."

Those were words Zero never thought he'd hear in a million years. Much less, this was a situation he'd thought he'd be in, never. Sleeping in the same bedroom as the pureblood? Unthinkable. Yet, here he was. Without the heart to throw him out. This was wrong in so many levels. Yet… he didn't even complain.

"Night, Kaname."


End file.
